He ain't gonna spit it out
by thecreepingwolf
Summary: Sesshomaru is being rather abusive to Jaken. Even more so then usual. Is there a reason for this odd behavior or has Sesshomaru gone insane?
1. First Annoyance

Disclaimer: Thecreepingwolf does not own Inuyasha nor claims to have any hand in making the Anime,

Manga, etc, etc….

Thecreepingwolf bears no responsibility for any sickness, outrage, or other side effects that may result from

reading

this horrible fanfiction.

First Annoyance.

Jaken just stood there screaming. He couldn't do anything

else as Lord Sesshomaru advanced on him. Sesshomaru hit, beat,

kicked and sqoze Jaken daily. The reason why this time he was

making a big deal out of it was because of the reason he was being

hit. Usually he was beaten for bumping into Lord Sesshomaru or

not paying attention but this time it was for a simple mis-

pronounciation: Jaken had stuttered while talking to the Great

Demon. Even for the arrogant and sometimes bad tempered

Sesshomaru, this was an extreme reason to abuse the humble imp.

Once Jaken had almost addressed him as Sesshy and didn't receive

so much as a glare; come to think of it Sesshomaru had given him

a sly little smile at the time, so this slight blunder seemed hardly

worthy of punishment.

" I'm sorry!!" Jaken screamed in his sqeaky voice as Sesshomaru

held him at eye level

For a moment Sesshomaru just stared at him with his

cold gaze and then let out a low chuckle. Jaken relaxed

momentarily only to have a gash punched in his side. Sesshomaru

dropped him to the ground and watched him writhe in agony. The

next day Jaken had completely healed due to the fact that he was a

demon, though, not a powerful one. His relief didn't last long for

as he and Sesshomaru walked a sudden blow knocked Jaken

through the air and into a tree. Sesshomaru continued walking as

though nothing had happened and the imp knew it was going to be

a rough day.


	2. A Day of Abuse

A Day Of Abuse

Jaken awoke with crushing pain in his stomach. As his

grogginess wore off he realized his master was sitting on top of

him.

Not only that but the great demon was grinding his butt into the

defenseless imp. Jaken was torn between fear and the desire for his

master to continue giving him this rare and unusual treatment. The

pain grew too great when Jaken had begun being pushed deeper

and deeper into the ground with every second that passed.

"Not so hard!!" screamed the pathetic green demon. After a

few more seconds of this puzzling behavior Sesshomaru got up and

walked away pausing momentarily to see if Jaken was following.

When he saw Jaken scrambling out of the 5 foot deep hole that had

been made he grunted and continued walking.

"Wait" screamed the imp while struggling to catch up

with his master. As he followed his master he wondered what had

he done to deserve such rough treatment lately. First was the gash

to the side merely for stuttering, this time he had not the slightest

idea what he had done to evoke his master's wrath. Though

"wrath" really wasn't a good term for his masters hostility seeing

as Sesshomaru was quiet and straight faced while he tortured

Jaken. Trying to contemplate this behavior was doing nothing but

giving him a headache so he decided to just stay out of

Sesshomaru's way.

They're walk continued until they came upon a forest

and decided to take a break. Sesshomaru sat in his usual

contemplative silence Jaken occupied himself by eating wild

mushrooms. As Jaken finished his last bite of mushroom he got the

impression that something very unusual was happening: A warm

moist spongy material was squirming around in his ear.

Sesshomaru had stuck his tongue inside and was manipulating it in

patterns. Out of the corner of his eye Jaken could see that

Sesshomaru was wearing a bored expression on his face as this

disturbing behavior went on for another five minutes until finally

Sesshomaru withdrew his tongue.

Jaken was considerably frisky afterwards hoping it was a

sign that Sesshomaru was trying to come on to him. As they made

they're way through the forest Jaken skipped and twirled until, not

noticing that his master had stopped walking, he slammed into the

back of Sesshomaru's thigh.

"Jaken, stay in that exact spot," said Sesshomaru.

"O.K master," replied the imp looking up at

Sesshomaru who gave off the feeling of someone in deep thought.

"Keep your eyes closed too" Sesshomaru added.

Thinking that his master had spotted danger ahead, Jaken

eagerly obeyed. He figured that Sesshomaru didn't want him to see

so him brutally murder someone or something but why not? The

imp had seen his master kill on countless occasions before through

out the years so why would this time be any different? He decided

to simply obey, trusting that Sesshomaru had a reason for his

actions. Instead of the sounds of the sounds battle Jaken heard a

strange rustling noise.

"Jaken why are your eyes closed?" asked Sesshomaru

Jaken opened his eyes wondering if Sesshomaru had

forgotten that he had told the imp to close them in the first place.

What Jaken saw dumfounded him: He stood paralyzed

as he stood face to face with the great demon's ass. Jaken had only

a split second to be confused as waves of intestinal backwashed

crashed into him. His vision blurred and his senses became erratic

as he was engulfed. Before he blacked out he heard himself let out

a horrible shriek and then darkness.

When Jaken regained consciousness he was covered

in foul-smelling darkness. He made his way out of the pile

wimperring from the shit stinging his eyes and the heart broken

confusion he felt. He also felt sticky, humiliated and overall plain

nasty.

"Why would he do that?" was all he could think about.

The thought of seeing his master's ass again almost made him

stumble back into the disgusting 4 ft high pile of fecal matter.

After getting his sense of direction back Jaken began to

contemplate the reason for Sesshomaru's increasingly odd

behavior. There was no logical reason for it so Jaken began

wondering if his beloved master had gone insane, a thought that

made his insides churn. Lord Sesshomaru gone off the edge wasn't

a pleasant thought. It was hard to tell whether or not Sesshomaru

was out of his mind due to the fact that the rest of his behavior was

the same as always. As disgusting as the situation was Jaken found

himself a bit happy at the thought of his masters ass which was as

well sculpted as the rest of the great demon. The imp was snapped

out of his deep thought when he saw Lord Sesshomaru a few feet

away. Jaken noticed he had put his clothes back on which was

good as far as safety was concerned but bad as far as eye candy

was.

The cold gaze of his master lingered until he turned as

if to say "come along". Jaken followed along not daring to ask for

an explanation to what had just happened. As they continued Jaken

felt like the worst was yet to come.


	3. He Ain't Gonna Spit it Out

**HE AIN'T GONNA SPIT IT OUT…**

Still reeling from earlier Jaken continued to follow Sesshomaru. At

one point he attempted to make small talk with him.

" It's a nice day isn't it?" asked Jaken. A grunt was all he got for a

reply. 

They continued until they reached a creek where Sesshomaru

began to wash his face. Jaken splashed some water onto his own

face and then took a drink. As he sat and waited the he realized the

feeling of dread that he had been feeling had melted away so he

figured he just need to splash himself off to regain his composure.

Sesshomaru turned when he was finished and told Jaken to take a

more thorough bath.

" You smell awful", he said. and then walked away to give Jaken

some privacy.

Jaken began stripping and entered the creek. The water was cool

and felt perfect in contrast to the warm day. He leaned back against

a large rock, took in the enjoyable surroundings and inhaled

deeply. He felt better since Sesshomaru's essence had been

removed from his body. He took the opputrtunity to once again

contemplate Sesshomaru's mental state.

Sesshomaru had been under a lot of stress from not being

able to steal the Tetseiga for one. Also he had lost an arm. These

were two very upsetting incidents but would it be enough to make

such a strong demon crack? The imp had always thought his

master was to tough to shatter mentally but maybe he was wrong.

Jaken came to the conclusion that his master was insane. Still he

didn't want to leave Sesshomaru seeing as his master, had always

made sure the imp was safe so he'd feel like a traitor for

abandoning the Great Demon. But would his future be safe if he

stayed with an unstable master.

" Lord Sesshomaru, what happened to you"? he thought. And no

sooner had the thought finished he felt someone behind him.

"What are you doing, Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Jaken.

Sesshomaru gently lifted Jaken's hand so it was above the little

green demons head and then bent them backwards. Jaken's fingers

snapped instantly.

"AHHHHHHH", Jaken shrieked in pain.

Sesshomaru just walked away in silence. He didn't even get

impatient when Jaken took longer than it should have to get his

clothes on. As Jaken finally got done dressing and approached

Sesshomaru his sense of dread returned.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest sitting in a clearing was

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango and Kilala. They

were enjoying a meal when Inuyasha, who had been quiet for most

of the day said that something unusual was going on.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome

"Well, we found that hole in the ground, we saw that giant pile of

shit, and I keep getting the impression that theres a powerful force

nearby". said Inuyasha.

"Don't remind me of the pile, Inuyasha", said Shippo.

"Anyway I think we should get out of here". said Inuyasha.

No sooner than he stopped talking he noticed something blowing

in the wind. He grabbed it and upon closer examination of it

discovered it was a strand of long silver hair similar to his. But the

sent was not his.

'Sesshomaru' he thought.

Now he knew what the presence was that he was sensing earlier.

He wondered why he didn't pick up on Sesshomaru's un-

mistakable sent earlier when he remembered that the night of the

new moon was tonight so his demonic power had weakened

considerably. He didn't feel like encountering his older brother so

he hoped that the rest of the group would be ready to leave soon.

Not far from the creek Sesshomaru once again looms over Jaken.

He reaches down and puts one hand on the top of the imp's head

and one underneath his jaw and begans to pull both portions of his

skull away from each other.

"WHYYYYYY?" said Jaken, straining to get the words out.

Sesshomaru actually answered this time.

"Don't question me." said the demon coldly.

Jaken's jaw broke with a resounding CRACK. The sickening sound

and the scream that followed was heard by Inuyasha and the rest of

the group.

"What the hell was that!!??" they all asked at once.

That is when they heard a voice say "No Lord Sesshomaru, please

no more!!!"

"That was that imp that follows Sesshomaru!!" said Sango

"Which means one thing." said Miroku.

"I had the feeling he was lurking around here". said Inuyasha

"Oh, come on lets leave before he finds us". said Shippo, his voice

trembling from fear.

" Everyone I know this sounds crazy but I think we should follow

the noise". said Sango.

"WHY??" the rest of the group spoke in unison.

" Well if Sesshomaru is preoccupied with torturing his servant we

have the chance to sneak up on him and kill him while he's off

gaurd." replied Sango.

" I like how you think." said Inuyasha while removing the gigantic

sword from it's sheath.

"Good point". the others agreed knowing that Sesshomaru was a

formidable enemy and killing him off gaurd could save them a lot

of trouble. They new from more than one encounter that

Sesshomaru was very capable of killing them all effortlessly. They

set off in the direction of Sesshomaru.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" cried Jaken. Sesshomaru had one knee

wedged into his back and was trying to bend Jaken so he would be

doubled over backwards if his efforts paid off...which they did.

Another awful crack rang out through the forest. All Jaken could

do was gasp in agony. Then with his typical blank expression the

Great Demon lifted the bent and broken Jaken to his face. The only

thing different about Sesshomaru's expression was that his mouth

was considerably more ajar than usual...

Inuyasha got there first. When the rest of group got there a split second later they stood in confusion at what they saw:

Sesshomaru was half slouched and half leaning against a tree with

all of Jaken, except for his head and a leg stuffed into his mouth.

Jaken was now making low groaning sounds and twitching, his

eyes going in and out of focus. Considering that Sesshomaru

hadn't transformed into his giant dog form stuffing the imp in his

mouth was quite an accomplishment.

When Sesshomaru noticed the group standing a few feet away he

merely grunted and gave them a cold scowl.

"Sesshomaru!!" said Kagome. Even though Jaken was

Sesshomaru's minion she still felt sorry for him since he was so

weak in comparison to him. Even Inuyasha felt compassion for

Jaken.

"Sesshomaru, I don't know what the hell you're doing or why

you're doing it, but you need to spit him out right now!!!" said

Inuyasha brandishing his sword.

Still holding Jaken in his mouth Sesshomaru gave them the finger.

Jaken was in such horrible condition that he was barely aware of

what was going on around him. As soon as Sesshomaru flipped

them off, Inuyasha and the rest of the group got into they're

defensive postures: Inuyasha with his sword. Kagome with a

sacred arrow. Miroku with his staff. Sango with her giant

boomerang. Shippo cowered behind Kagome. He was scared but at

the same time he did not know what to make of the situation.

Everyone could feel the tension rise.

Instead of attacking, Sesshomaru just began to slowly grind his

teeth into Jaken. It was then that the group made a horrible

realization:

Inuyasha was the one to speak out what they had realized:

"He ain't gonna spit it out. He's gonna _**chew**_ it up."

_The End._

…**..HES GONNA CHEW IT UP.**

Please tell me what you thought. Its not meant to be brilliant literature(but

hopefully I'll have some more serious attempts at writing fan fiction

eventually) so if you think too hard you'll break your brain or what is left of

it after reading this.


End file.
